


一个吓人的故事

by Alas



Series: Alternative Universe - Crazy [5]
Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Fairy Style, M/M, Mental Instability, POV First Person, Paganism, Sugar Daddy, Writer!Collins
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 写不出故事的惊悚小说作家Collins，继承了一栋荒凉老宅，他甚至还要住进去找灵感！本文的惊悚部分与遗产税完全无关。





	1. Chapter 1

好吧，呃，其实是这样。我来自一个古老的——非常古老的家族。我猜大多数事情早就定下了基调。就像你从山顶推下一个雪球，它大概总会滚到下边。总不见得滚到上边，是吧？不过偶尔……

我说得太远了？好吧，古老家族。

轮到我这一代就不剩多少精美茶具、刺绣礼服了。深宅大院还是有的，上一代的继承人就留给我一栋在苏格兰山里的老宅子。他本来想把这儿打造成新型旅游度假区，结果在涉及他十九岁的新老婆跟合伙人的某些事故之后，这栋宅子属于我了。愿他安息。

以及愿乌云里的妖怪把他抓去好好地折磨一下。我可是战战兢兢地躲在伦敦的小破公寓里，生怕被遗产税找到！

什么？你说妖怪？呃，我说过是个古老家族了。天呐，真是老。早些时候每一代都要挑一个孩子献给山野仙灵。

我猜不是那样。可能是认老橡树作为教母这类淳朴风俗。至少我这样期待，收拾行李时也这样疯狂祈祷。如果你知道我知道的事，你也会这样。我是说，最后一个孩子是在1938年献出去的！不过战争爆发，他跑去参军，然后……

哦，我宁可不说。我永远忘不了姑奶奶回忆她的表兄时那样的神气。后来那个护士更是雪上加霜。我打包了好几件长袖冲锋衣。我是个土生土长的伦敦人，一想到苏格兰就想到雪和霜。哪怕刚刚过了五朔节，太阳正在胜过月亮。

请原谅，我要骂一句不好听的话。这是职业病。我有没有提过我是个写小说的？“吓人故事”。你也许听说过我，kindle商店一促销就打折我的书，把斯蒂芬啊、托尔金啊的书留着。因为他们的书就算是原价也卖得出去。

唉。小破公寓是有道理的。何况我现在一个字也写不出了。还得存钱买药吃。也许这就是原因。我已经联系了几十家房地产商人，一个回信都没收到。于是我，傻乎乎地，决定自己去那边住一阵子——“找灵感”。

编辑小心翼翼地祝贺我，她一定没看过《闪灵》。她乐观地认为小说的后三分之一会自然而然地产生。既然这是个关于小精灵的故事。

仙灵。我总要这样纠正她。以及大约百分之九十五的读者。

总之，我提着运动包，里边装满户外野营装备和笔记本电脑。据说大宅有水电，不过我计划买个小柴油发电机凑合着。我在网上查过了，大宅附近有个镇子，半旅游化了，擅长接待乐于在苏格兰山里露宿的人。

科技真发达，是吧？全部换洗衣服都能卷成紧紧的小团，塞在药瓶子之间。

 

我从火车站坐巴士到了镇上。战后，世家都不情不愿地卖地。这就是随之兴起的小镇之一。镇子的奠基纪念碑上骄傲地写着这片土地兴建了多少廉价公屋，为空袭受害者提供住房，随后又成了羊毛精加工行业的领军。我很乐意看见这些红砖小房子。这让我觉得土地没有白白荒废。而且幸亏有了他们这儿才有巴士站，否则一贫如洗的继承人只能背着包，从火车站徒步走来了。没有专门给某个家庭建站的说法，所以现在我只得站在柏油路的尽头，看着面前的小径发愣。

巴士到这儿就不走了。再往前是古老的骑马道，曾经有过鹅卵石，现在则用水泥铺了那么一下。如果仙灵们（和鼹鼠们）乐意，还是能在道路上下自由来去。现在是夏令时，太阳还没有飞快地落到山丘背后。

我一定很可怜。旁边酒吧的老板探出头，冲我大声嚷嚷。我还能听懂苏格兰土话，不过混着本地变体我就不懂了。总之，我猜他是让我进去喝一杯。我耸耸肩，背着包进去了。

老板尽力装修出民族风情。说实话，他干得不错。泥炭壁炉听像那么回事。还有些让人背后发凉的小雕塑。我盯着这些玩意，提醒自己要用到故事里，这叫地方特色。哪怕像鱼肉里的鱼刺一样讨厌。因为我实在需要字数。我甚至装作不经意地凑近本地人，试图弄懂他们的谈话——“取材”。

本地人很好分辨。他们嘴巴开合之间就像鱼一样喝进啤酒，话很少，带着严峻的皱眉盯住自己的杯子，像在责怪啤酒为什么少得这么快。我也点了一杯本地产的啤酒。味道还不赖，尝起来就像对伦敦的治疗师比中指。他们一定在尖声哭叫，撕扯本来就不多的头发。我忍不住微笑起来，又喝了一大口。

到目前为止，我感觉很好。因为今天我按时吃了早上和中午的药，即使坐飞机也没有忘掉。我的邻座长着富有同情心的眼睛和巴吉度猎犬的脸，他看见我药品上的标签，就带着忍耐而鼓励的神情对我点头。我也回了个庄重的点头。

不过我仍然时刻注意绷紧腹部、调整呼吸，预备着现实另一记阴险的勾拳。

……有个男孩在对我笑。

不，我不是变态！不是那种……男孩。他不比我小多少，鉴于我才二十七岁。而且他成年到即使在酒吧里明目张胆地喝威士忌，酒保也不皱眉咂嘴。他喝不加冰的烈酒就像喝水！没人觉得奇怪，也没人跟他打趣开心，一般来说非常成年的男人总会对新晋晚辈开些玩笑。我简直要觉得……没人注意到他。

可是那怎么可能？全世界都该注意到他！

他敲敲桌子，推过去一张钞票。酒保惊醒似的满上他的杯子，然后茫然地四下环顾，注意到了我。我也得到同样的一杯。

我立刻摆出最友善、最正常的笑容——对他，不是对酒保——然后，天呐，他走过来了。

“你好，我叫Peter。”他说。他的声音也那么好听。

我告诉他我叫Collins，小心地隐去了名字。我打算留到稍晚一点，作为惊喜。因为，唔，虚荣心一类的事。何况他听到我要在山上那栋荒凉古堡露营一点都不惊讶。

天色飞快地暗下去。夏令时让人对夜晚的警惕麻木了。我赶快喝掉剩下的酒，表示自己该走了。Peter也喝掉他的，还说要带我走到老宅去，免得我在林子里迷路。

走上小径我才知道，根本没有别的岔路。虽然灌木丛茂盛，还有野草，但是我那位勇于投资的前辈该是已经动手整治过。想到Peter为什么要提出陪我过来，啊，我的心都要跳出来了！

真是稀奇。它好久都没跳了。不是生物学意义上的，而是比喻的。有一天我忽然注意到自己很长很长时间没有感觉到它了。我吓了一大跳，反应有点……惊慌失措。第二天一大早我就约了个医生，自那以后我开始吃药。

林子散发出夏日燥热的气味。有一阵没下雨了。今年热得不寻常。Peter穿着带帽子的短袖帽衫，我总觉得这有种性感的味道。我是说，帽衫就该是长袖，冷天的时候穿。否则为什么要帽子？所以短袖就仿佛额外福利。

这时候该把惊喜拿出来了。我不失时机地告诉Peter我是个小说家，专职悬疑惊悚。这总算让他吃惊了。在他看来，住在伦敦，靠写小说为生，是件非常刺激的事。

真是刺激死了，尤其交房租的时候。

明暗分界线从树根扫到树梢。归巢的鸟不断触动枝叶。你绝对想不到那么一个小小的毛团儿能发出多么刺耳的声音。

很快，我们到了大宅面前。一路平安，而且只有二十多分钟，没见到任何岔路。我非常满意。

我也没看到任何界桩或篱笆，但是Peter站定，不走了。

我们在一大片没膝盖芒草边缘。银色和绿色的波浪周而复始。草地周围被枫树、柳树和山杨环抱。更远处有白桦，山毛榉随地势升起。

我是不是没有提起宅子？如果有可能，我根本不愿意提到它。房子该是填补进空间里的一些东西，水泥、石块和木料的堆叠。但这……这是在空间里挖了一个房子性状的空洞。我觉得自己的意识深处有些东西在生长——不，“生长”太甜美了，“生长”属于多少有点生命的东西。而它……它变得更死了。

而且更大。

我一把抓住Peter的胳膊。他的皮肤很凉，但是在那之下有夏天的热度。他没有躲闪，轻拍我的手背。

“你……你愿意陪我待一晚上吗？”我听见自己的声音在发抖。

Peter皱起眉头。他在掂量，在考虑。他看看我，又看看大宅。

“好吧。如果你给我钱的话。”

如果你给我钱的话？

这超出了我的底线。我立刻从脆弱的情绪里恢复过来，松开他。我拿出谈合同的派头，冷淡地致谢，对刚才的表现开了个玩笑，说我会平安度过的。

Peter更认真地看着我，他看上去有点后悔。我有种感觉，他后悔的不是要求提得太早。可是我太生气了，直接把这个念头扔掉。

最后，他缓慢地点点头：“我猜你大概能应付。不过……唔，好吧。晚安。”

Peter没再说别的。我们握了手，他在芒草地边缘转身离开。

看着他的背影，我也有点后悔。我对他太不客气了。平心而论，请人离开自己的房间，住到这么一栋阴沉沉的地方过夜，的确该付钱。也许还不少。

可是……唉，我还以为他有点喜欢我呢。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

我踏进正厅。尸体、警戒线一类的玩意已经被警察收走了。残存的痕迹和装修公司留下的石灰印无害地混在一起。我完全看不出来那位叔叔死在哪里。我打开野营灯，惨白的光线照亮了一个空心圈，我在圈内的黑暗里。这个念头让我后边发冷，于是我举起野营灯，让光圈四下移动，照亮更大的地盘。  
淡玫瑰色和紫檀色的大理石方砖镶嵌排列，像棋盘。两条旋转楼梯从正厅向两边蜿蜒而上，一条是纯正的淡玫瑰色，另一条是紫檀色。1911年的新装潢，那时的主人在印度发了大财。我止不住地想起被献出的孩子。没有关于他或者她的记录、传言、闲话。事实上，那位二战期间的飞行员是我唯一能找到下文的一个。  
大宅变亮了。因为太阳已经落山，而月亮正在升起。二层和三层的走廊狭窄阴暗，走廊末端的小窗户是乔治王式的纤细玻璃窗，在盛烈的夏天也许能挡住阳光，但是现在透进不断移动、变化的月色，光线落在地板上仅仅聊胜于无。屋顶的仿俄罗斯式玻璃圆顶在空袭中被震碎，但是投资的那位第一个要修复的就是它。现在彩色的光斑跟细长条的暗斑混在一起，仿佛室外正在展示从新月到满月的全部变化。我看到里边有图案正在聚拢。老宅吱吱嘎嘎地叹气，它开始呼吸了。  
我拔腿就跑，踩着玫瑰色的楼梯跑上二层。我越过明廊向下张望，只看见一些无害的影子，稀稀落落地散开。可老斯蒂芬是怎么说的？信任你的直觉，别信愚蠢的眼珠子。  
我大着胆子看看走廊，有些门敞开，里边散落着水泥袋、绝缘电线的外皮、被截断的电线头、钉枪打眼留下的砖灰。一层外来的尘土。老宅想要抖掉它们，就像狗抖掉水。这个念头让我的头发都立起来了。静电感像衣服似的落在我身上。这——  
太棒了。  
一个全新的故事正在我脑袋里成形。在战时，航空炸弹在嘶吼，有些更古老的东西吼回去。当然，还有夹在其中的人们。不过我还要先完成写手头这一个，它的结局轻而易举地跳出来。你看那梯子留下的刮痕，还有石灰上的半个脚印。如果不是工人的胶靴，而是仙灵的软底鞋又如何？墙纸是老货，质地好像绸缎，还有凸出表面的雕花。没有水浸发霉，真可惜，不过我总能编造一点。  
恐惧让我的感官敏锐至极。老宅都有些缝隙，因此我闻到潮湿的森林气味。据说这其实是某种真菌，我没准也能把这一点写进书里。我的脚步声让走廊地板发出声响，每块木头的回应都不一样，而且它们相互牵连。我敢说十几英尺之外也传来我这一步的回声。我研究着木头的声音，在走廊里转悠，用野营灯照亮开着门的每个房间。  
家具都变卖了，连窗纱和地毯都扯掉了。在忍受了走廊的压抑之后，看一眼宽广的房间和几与房间等长的窗子，无论多少次都震撼如初。在电灯发明之前，老一辈过得真是不容易。我摸着走廊里的橡木饰板，它们光滑如昔。到了佣人楼梯前边，我看着中间带轴的转门，沉吟半响，果断地下楼去了。  
先别忙着指责我胆小，回忆一下你看过的恐怖片。懂了？  
总之，我顺着紫檀色的楼梯下来之后，正对着后门。这太……直白了。我猜全盛期会在大厅中间摆个大桌子什么的，还有花篮。不过，记得我说的吗？东西全卖掉了。  
后门外是花园，倒不如说是花海。珍惜的玫瑰消失殆尽，野蔷薇疯长。丁香树篱连成片。鸢尾、郁金香和毛地黄也牢牢守住自己的阵地，还扩张了那么一点。砖砌花圃被雨水冲垮了，虞美人混杂着狗尾草、雏菊、大黄和金雀花淹没了小径。花海深处有间半坍塌的玻璃温室。不知道里边的兰花怎么样了。理智告诉我等天亮之后再过去，我谨慎地服从。并且尽力忽略植物深处的细小动静。我告诉自己那是野兔、刺猬和黄鼠狼。黄鼠狼在追兔子，当然会有声音，并且留下鲨鱼行进似的痕迹。  
在花园边上有一个泉眼，我敢说罗马士兵都喝过这里的水。泉水流进一块有凹槽的大理石，然后顺着石雕水槽流进花园——难怪植物长成那样。巨大的石块没有人手加工的痕迹，石头边上则雕刻了一头极其精美的鹿，。它正在低头喝水，它的角刚开始分岔。我也尝了一点水，是甜的。不过，我仍然像个十足理智的伦敦野营爱好者，用折叠水桶打了水，提到大厅，用酒精炉子烧开。现在，光线和阴影都好好地待着，于是我决定就在大厅打开睡袋。  
为供装修工人们活得方便，半地下的仆人休息室和厨房最先修好了水电，厕所也能用——惊喜吧，老爷？我在石头楼梯前边用野营灯照了一下，就打消了念头。  
……总之，我就不信处在急需状态的猎场看守没有做过同样的事。现在是个民主平等的社会了，我当然也可以。  
借着煮沸过的水简单洗漱之后，我吃了晚上的药。我再三检查过大门没有锁死之后，钻进睡袋，等药物起效。整栋房子仍然在吵闹，烧水的热气好像惹恼了它似的。你听说过楼顶的脚步声？哀怨淑女缓步而行那种？好吧，今晚我头顶有一场青少年芭蕾舞选拔赛。  
我睡得很好。我简直要觉得在药效起作用之前，自己就睡着了。  
寂静吵醒了我。我躺在睡袋里，感觉1.2厘米、轻薄透气不易变形的人工合成纤维如同成吨重的铅板，缓慢地把我压进地心。我知道该如何处理这种情况，只需要集中全部注意力，做一个简单的动作——翻身。  
我摔在地上。如果躺着也能摔倒的话。但是地面那么狠地拍向我，只能说是摔倒。冷汗浸透了我的睡衣，我从自己身上撕掉睡袋，爬出来。这已让我气喘吁吁了。不过还好，我见识过更糟糕的晚上。我能挺过去，只要没有寂静寂静寂静在我耳朵里震荡。  
深呼吸，Collins。我深呼吸，随后惊恐地发现自己的呼吸没有声音。宅子也没有。树林也没有。在伦敦，这样的寂静顶多只有我公寓那么大，但是现在它有整栋宅子那么大。它像真空顶替空气。  
我四处摸索手机，它还在背包里。为了保险，我把它放进最里边的内袋。小拉链怎么也打不开，不断在我指尖滑脱。最后我挫败地扔掉背包——而这也没有声音。  
我听不到自己的心跳声了。但是不能再吃药。有副作用和成瘾的危险。比发疯更次一等的事情就是成瘾。  
……可是谁知道我会不会发疯？  
我看到石板上的水珠才意识到自己还在出汗。真空正在从我身体里把水压出去！现在是几点，离天亮还有多久？镇上还有没有在营业的地方？老天，当你需要推销电话的时候它们都在哪儿？  
我把拉链扯断了。一片金属飞得很远。不过我拿到手机了。推特没有留言，ins也没有。脸书？上个月就没有了。我扫了几遍通话记录，编辑的号码几次闪过，我没有勇气打电话。电话里很容易装出赞赏，但我知道她其实烦得要命。  
真空变得更强了，或者说更弱、更空。我能感觉到自己体腔内的压力。我的皮肤包裹着一个本该更大的身体。睡衣粘在身上的感觉真令人烦躁。袖子还是肩线？有个地方过于窄了，我想扯开一点。只有一点，能让我顺利呼吸就好。这算不上发疯，对吧？疯子会抓挠自己的脸。  
我又吃了一片药。混着水咽下它的时候我就后悔了。我拿着手机，在谷歌里搜索副作用。我多吃了三分之一的量，这可不算少！手指在触屏上不断打滑，拼错了好多回。我挫败地想喊叫，可是声音一旦从我嘴里离开，真空会不断地挤压，直到把它们全挤出去。在那之前，我会无休止地尖叫——发疯。  
声音。我听到了声音。墙角的黑暗动了。我看向声音传来的地方，喉咙紧绷，手脚冰凉。我终于发疯了，第二只靴子落地了。管那玩意有没有头、身体、灵魂或者良心，我感激它能出现。  
黑暗移动得更快，声音越发真实。它走进光线里——它是一只小老鼠，鼻尖紧张地翕动，黑眼睛一眨不眨地看着我。然后，它就像老鼠会做的那样，猛地一转身，快步跑掉，消失在墙缝里。但这已经够了，慑人的寂静露出一个老鼠形状的缺口。我拼命吸进空气直到肋骨抽痛。在我意识到之前，我已经开始抽泣。最后，我不得不抓住膝盖，免得在痛哭里摔倒。我愿意付钱，用所余不多的积蓄给他买随便什么东西。我还计划卖掉大宅，在伦敦买一间自己的公寓，不过算了，这笔钱也可以给他。只要能有另外一个声音跟我在一起，我什么都愿意做。  
多吃的那一片药开始起作用了。我断断续续睡了一会儿，梦里充满尖锐的碎片，质地又光滑又粗糙，像被狠狠拧成团的丝绸。我还能听到声音，小爪子的抓挠、蛇腹柔滑的摩擦，夜鹰在啾啾叫。更远处有更大的动物，我猜是狗。  
早晨的阳光冰锥一样刺进我的眼睛。我跪在石头前边，脸埋进冷水。等鼻子冻得没有知觉，我才重新觉得像个人。我吃了早上的药，犹豫了半天要不要减量。最后我决定少吃半片。我决定去镇上，以防万一。

我找到不少地方风情浓郁的小店，可是里边全是游客，无休止地自拍，上传ins。昨晚我还迫切期待的声音现在摩擦着我的神经。他们走路时挥动的胳膊都像是冒犯。我仿佛忽然长出了直径五英尺的土星环，别人碰到它，我就怒目而视。  
最后，只有星巴克还算清净。我松了一口气，推门进去。  
从咖啡师到仅有的六个顾客，全部停下手上的活儿，盯着我看。要是我失言点了咖世家的当季新品，他们恐怕会打断我的胳膊。我试着笑了笑，咖啡师回了一个非常本地的白眼，扔下手里的书，问我要喝什么。  
他们没有咖啡！我想开个玩笑来着，可是顾客都比我壮——哪怕是两位女士。他们肯定从两脚落地就开始对付牛羊。我点了一杯名字非常奇特的果茶，可能是地区特供。咖啡师——茶师？——从一个老气横秋的黄铜茶壶里边给我倒茶。我傻乎乎地看着，听见顾客在我背后用盖尔语低声交谈。我听不懂但是又懂得，他们奇怪我为什么能找到这里。  
茶相当不错。我插上电脑的插头，给手机冲上电，再一次满心绝望地打开文档。  
……我给茶壶续了两次水，一上午写了六千字，还完成了余下部分的大纲，设定好了结局前的高潮。  
这不对劲。  
我仔细闻闻茶水，没有发现大麻的味道。我又看了一遍写好的部分，这回看起来不像陈词滥调了。我甚至有点期待看到后文，因为写出来的部分和我构思的草稿不会完全一样。  
如果我胆敢乐观一次，我会说，让我写出书的那种东西回来了。我赶快把所有东西发给编辑，胆战心惊地看着“邮件投递中”的进度条，生怕电脑崩溃、一切皆空。  
书稿很顺利地发出去了，她还回了一个快活的短笺。我难以置信地吐了口气，倒在椅背上。这儿用的肯定是新发明的防紫外线玻璃。我看向窗外，阳光下的街道完全不刺眼，仿佛变得慢悠悠的，清爽宜人。像是个更好的世界、更好的年代。我看见Peter了，他和一群年纪相仿的朋友在一起。他们兴高采烈地聊天，其他人善意地取笑Peter，他回之以肩膀上的一拳。我也是从那个年纪过来的，大约能猜到他们的话题。茶好像变酸了。  
我还没来得及移开视线，Peter就看见我了。我的脸立刻滚烫。要是玻璃真有那么高档，应该能挡住我脸上四下辐射的红色，对吧？总之，Peter快乐地朝我挥手。他的朋友们窃笑。Peter跟他们说了几句什么，朝我走来。  
Peter踏进星巴克时，就没受到汹涌的敌视。咖啡师还和他打招呼。Peter跳上我对面的高脚凳，从头到脚认真看了我一遍。  
“你看上去还可以。”他说。  
“我尽力撑住。”我笑了，本地人真是直白。  
Peter想说点什么，又改了注意。他在口袋里掏了一阵，脸上忽然露出明亮的笑容。  
“你吃蓝莓吗？”他问。不等我回答，就从帽衫的袋鼠兜里掏出一团手绢。蓝莓果汁把手绢染得红一块、蓝一块。他打开手绢，露出好些饱满的蓝莓。果实蒙着灰尘。我试着尝了一个，果汁热乎乎的，带着熟透了的、发酵一样的甜味。  
有人调亮了世界的饱和度！这是该死的星巴克，老天爷。但我好像从来没看过绿色似的盯着商标。橱窗里的糕点发出诱人的香气，它们难道是托盘里结出来的，竟然有水果似的光泽？牛奶闻起来无比醇厚，咖啡师倒腾的直饮水也清凉甘甜。我饥饿难耐，又吃了一个蓝莓。 Peter的笑容扩大了。他把手绢推向我，我吃掉剩余的蓝莓，好像在吃进太阳。我意识到Peter的嘴唇也是同样的颜色，不过Peter认真地用水洗过了，只残留着稍微有点深的阴影。我抓住他的手指，发现同样的阴影。他的手指在我掌心弯曲，留下若有若无的热量。  
唔，看来别的欲望也回来了。  
“我会给你钱。”我说，立刻意识到声音太大了。有些顾客抬起头，看向我们。我生怕他们会对Peter产生恶意，或者Peter会觉得难堪。可是除了我，没人觉得不对。有个老太太甚至赞赏地点点头。她在夸奖谁，我毫无头绪。  
Peter冲我眨眨眼，好像同谋。他没觉得尴尬，我放心了。  
我们在镇上和周围的山地消磨了一整天。他知道很多东西，不过明显没上过学。他见鬼地聪明。我猜他是为了上大学攒钱。这个念头让我的心微微抽痛，我会给他钱的。  
等Peter在芒草地边缘停下脚步，我一下子从幻想里清醒过来。在他看来，恐怕所有伦敦来的人都很富有，何况还是个差不多算畅销的小说家。唉，我恐怕他要失望了。  
Peter天真地看着我。准确地说，我的钱。太直白了。不过，仔细想想，我倒宁可他别骗我，别显得这里边好像有别的东西似的。我避开他的视线，掏出钱包，手指发僵。我盯着钞票发愣，我可从来没有干过这样的事啊！  
Peter倒是非常耐心，甚至还有闲心打量我的钱包。他以前也……？不，我不能这么想。绝不。我没办法那么想他，生理上的不可能，我缺乏那种功能。总之，不。  
我颤抖地掏出两百镑。太少了，可是我手头只有这么些现金。我小心地递过去，Peter快速地——接过了钞票。老天，我还想他要打开我的手呢。他抚平钞票的褶皱，熟练地叠成两个三角放进口袋，然后轻快地一跳，踩进芒草地。我的心也跟着跳起来。两百镑？还有比这更值得的景象吗？Peter在脚跟上摇晃身体，等我跟上。 我握着他的手，简直是他在带着我。树木的影子被拖得很长，芒草地留被划得明暗相间。我们很快到了正门。  
“别指望里边有多好看。”我说，然后拉开前门。  
Peter警惕地探头张望。他只是谨慎地说：“这房子很空。”  
“是啊，所有东西都卖了。”我带着他进去。  
即使是傍晚，宅子里边也有足够的光线。我真奇怪光打哪儿来的。而且蜘蛛网和壁虎有那么多吗？我甚至听见烟囱里有鸟叫声。一定是封口的铁网破了。如果Peter期待过衣锦还乡的世家公子，他看过厨房台阶下边那堆蛇也该失望了。我有点盼着他赶快失去兴趣，免得一直提心吊胆。可是我真的害怕他再也不出现。于是我开始讲卖掉大宅之后的计划，可能有多少钱、伦敦的上佳地段、城市生活。我在背后交叉手指，Peter半信半疑地听着。我不怪他，我自己完全不信。  
花园让Peter真正地兴奋起来。我也松了一口气。Peter笃定地说花丛里有野兔，很是肥壮，后腿特别有力气。我喜欢他的说法，打算把这也用进书里。  
我没提起，他也没主动。总之，太阳滑落到山丘背后，天黑了。我拖出备用牙刷和毛巾。Peter好奇地试用所谓的“野营品”。他喜欢气垫，不喜欢睡袋，说那让他觉得掉进陷阱。他特别喜欢野营灯。我吃药的时候他也想要一片，或者就那半片，我非常严厉地拒绝了。  
好吧，最后我把两个气垫拼在一起，用毯子裹起来，将将能睡下两个人。Peter在我身边像只暖和的小兔子。入夜以后，大宅里可真冷。但是我仍然在两人之间保持足够的距离。Peter睡得很快，我躺在旁边，满心忐忑地盯着玻璃天顶。这是我最后一个办法了。要是不管用怎么办？  
在设想出千百个糟糕结局之前我就睡着了。我一直睡，直到Peter惊慌地摇醒我。  
我满身冷汗地醒来，胸口好像要涨开。但这回我能抵抗，Peter在这里，他有声音。他握住我光裸的胳膊，世界的旋钮生涩地转动，不过到底恢复正常。我捏紧他的手指，万分感激他能留下。  
“你到底是怎么把自己弄到这个地步的？”Peter说。他的声音很低，像是担心惊动空荡。  
是的，空荡。宅子再次安静得可怕。只有我们俩在小气泡里。真空随时可能坍塌，声音和空气马上要被吸走……  
我很累，只想躺下。有一瞬间我甚至无比厌烦他——憎恨他。要是他不在这里，我就能安静地躺着，让真空吞掉我。就像你拉起塑胶文件袋的拉链时，开口就无声无息地消失。  
Peter更使劲地摇晃我，他抱住我的肩膀。我忽然闻到树林，就像Peter正在散发出露水的味道。我听见Peter的心跳和呼吸。太快了，当然，因为他在害怕。我猛地抱紧他，可能都勒疼了他吧。  
“你一直留下好吗？”我猜自己是这么说的。Peter低声咕哝。啊，更多的声音。  
“你需要什么，Collins？告诉我。”我听清了，Peter是在问我要不要水，还是刚才吃过的小药片。我告诉他我需要声音，我需要活着。  
他没觉得我发疯，我更感激他了。Peter只是严肃地点点头，让我重新躺下。他枕着我的肩膀。我能听到他呼吸的声音。这回他平静多了。我缓慢地入睡。半梦半醒间我听到墙壁里有比老鼠大的东西跑动。后院有东西在吃草。顶棚有翅膀扑闪的动静，猫头鹰、夜鹰和其他晚上不睡觉的鸟。我担心它们从佣人间的天窗撞进来了，正在惊慌失措。它们可能撞死自己，再不就折断飞羽。我本想去开窗，但Peter让我别傻了，把我按回充气垫子，坚决地枕住我。  
我睡得很好。  
我醒来的时候，Peter已经醒了。风掠过老宅的无数空隙，木板在阳光下弯曲。喜鹊嘎声大叫，麻雀反唇相讥。我奇怪自己为什么能睡到现在。Peter抱着膝盖坐在旁边，皱着眉头。我就算没被鸟儿吵醒，也该被他的眼神瞪醒了。  
“我希望你能留下。”我说。这回清晰又响亮，他一定听见了。  
Peter还是那么严肃地看着我。他当然会这样说：“如果你给我钱的话。”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

我和Peter发展出了某种例行公事。早上起来之后，我直接去星巴克写今天的章节。老板接受了我必须出现这个事实，他甚至允许我把笔记本电脑寄存在柜台后边。Peter会在午饭之后来找我，我们在林间闲逛。他随口讲起他自己知道的仙灵故事。有些血淋淋的，有些轻松又逗趣，是叶芝会喜欢的东西。我也给他讲伦敦的都市传说，大部分是血淋淋的。我没想到Peter看过我的书！关于伦敦市长与猫的再再再度改编。

说实话，听到我写的东西被他提到，我胃里充满了快乐的气球。我尽可能装作不经意地问起他对其他作品的看法。发现Peter只看过这一本，这还是他在游船码头等候区捡的平装书。

有时候我很奇怪Peter过着什么日子。他对各种小说抱有热忱的兴趣，但他很少能“弄到”——这是他自己的话。镇上有家半是咖啡厅、半是网吧的高档书店。所谓高档，是说它完全不打折扣，还把稀少的几本书摆得开开的。你得燃烧掉大量卡路里才能从“蛮荒户外”抵达“优雅生活”，看一看都市名流的宴会用巧克力慕斯食谱。Peter偶尔去店里站着看完一本故事书。

作为一个自己也写书的伦敦佬，我真的受不了这个。我的心像是被踩了一脚，隐隐抽痛。我算了算出版社给的预付款，决定给他买个kindle。要好看的新款，还有订制封套。我还看见过旅行组合装，加299镑就能得到户外运动水杯和蓝牙耳机。毕竟，这就是我该做的，不是吗？

啊，总要回到这个话题上。我还在付钱。我仍然不知道该给他多少才算礼貌。Peter也不提。他只是愉快地收下我给他的钞票，折成三角状放进口袋。然后我们一起越过芒草地，薄暮降临又过去。老宅陷入黑暗，月亮升起，光线在正厅起舞。我们度过一夜。

我再没有多吃或少吃药。老天爷，我一想起那天就后怕。我竟然随便调整药量！幸亏没有出事。有另一个人在旁边，夜晚变得更容易对付了。Peter会跟我聊天，对我拿的任何东西都好奇无比。如果我的状态好，会在晚上也写几段。这时他就抱着膝盖坐在旁边，越过我的肩膀看我“编故事”——这也是他的话。

状态好的时候越来越多，我怀疑自己只是为了引他在旁边看才会拿出电脑。因为我爱他。唉，我也希望事实没有这么残酷，可我是这里边最没办法的一个。

我知道他是拿了钱才会出现在这里。但我总是愚蠢地盼着还有别的。令人昏昏欲睡的夏日午后。林间闷热的潮湿香气。随着暮色降临的清爽晚风。树梢上盘旋的夜鸟。难道这都不算什么吗？

无论如何，我会给他买个kindle。以后他再看故事就会想起我啦。

刚开始，我被晒成红色，穿带领子的衣服等于折磨。不过我现在是和Peter一样的小麦色。我看着自己小麦色的指头在键盘上跳动，单词组成句子，出现在白色的文档里。我对正在成形的故事感觉良好，而且相信这不是我的错觉。编辑对我最近提交的章节赞赏有佳。她暗示可以再加把劲，在亚马逊畅销榜上逆流向前。我觉得……我觉得回到了十六岁，在杂志上发表了第一篇蹩脚的故事，挣到十块钱。

那时我怎会知道十块钱让我走到了如此境地。

总之，当务之急是把这一章收个尾。我仍然害怕神来之笔会被神收走。在那之前，我能写多少就得写多少。等我敲下最后一个字母，手腕都僵了。

“还有吗？”Peter问。他吓了我一跳，我都忘了旁边还有人。

“这一章到此结束了。”我对他笑笑，活动肩膀。

Peter不满地皱眉：“你总在让人提心吊胆的地方结束。”

我忍不住大笑。这表示我写得真不错，不是吗？

“所以才会让人接着看。”我说。见鬼，我想亲吻他。我能亲他吗？就脸颊？

“你写到了仙灵。”Peter说。

“唔，这是我最近的主题。”我说。我抽出自己的pad，翻到我更满意的一部小说。Peter把两只手摊得平平的才接过去，还试着晃了晃，好像托着一盘油。

“这本没有停在让人提心吊胆的地方——因为它完结了。”我随口说。实际我想哀求他一定要看，看过之后还要仔细告诉我感想。我巴不得他一瞬间就看完。 Peter摆弄了一会儿，手指在屏幕上戳戳点点，不小心把屏幕锁了。他小声惊叫，好像以为自己把它碰疼了。我从他手里接过pad，教给他怎么解锁。

我还会给他买个iphone，再加个笔记本电脑。我见过轻浮的大学生随手把屏幕碎掉的手机扔进泰晤士河，凭什么他们该那样，凭什么Peter就不能？如果Peter想要的话，我现在就下单，还要选加急快件，不管要额外付多少邮费。

“你想要吗？” 我问他。

Peter看看pad，又看看我：“你们每个人都有这样的东西。”

“也不是每个人……不过有些人有好几个。我猜这拉高了平均数。”我说，“你想要的话，这个就是你的了。呃，我是说，你想要新的也没问题。你喜欢什么颜色的？”

Peter困惑地打量手上的东西：“你刚才说要送给我，这里边有什么含义吗？”他四下张望，还抬起头，看看玻璃天顶的光线。

我感觉谈话出现了一个巨大的断层。

“不会有比现在更多的含义。哈哈。”我紧张得开始出汗了。他以为我想……？可是我们已经，嗯，对吧？我付给他钱，然后，唔，就是那么回事。

“所以只是个礼物。”Peter说。

我大大松了一口气：“是的，只是个礼物。可能也没礼物那么郑重……毕竟这个用了好几年……我可以给你买个新的。或者你想要的随便什么东西。呃，如果我买得起的话。”

Peter害羞地看看我：“那我能要金子吗？”

我好像从那个断层掉下去了。

“你是说首饰？”

“不要工匠的手艺。我是说，金子。”Peter比了个大概形状，“你会讲故事，能不能骗到一块？”

他的道德观真是非常奇特。有一回，我尴尬万分地塞给他一百二十六镑纸钞和一小堆硬币，他认认真真地从硬币堆里拣出五十便士。那是我帮着一个年轻妈妈把双胞胎婴儿车扛上游船，双胞胎中的一个给我的。Peter说这是诚实劳动的钱，不是花言巧语的钱，所以他不能要。我觉得在尴尬之上受到了双重侮辱。

那又如何？我还是爱他。于是我老老实实地收回硬币，带他踏过芒草。现在我也一样老老实实地地掂量自己的存款和出版社对我的信任。我差不多能骗到个实习生替我去银行，就说我忽然想来个投资理财什么的。

“我大概能去银行买实体黄金。”我底气不足地说。

Peter脸上的笑容让我觉得什么都值了。老天，我真是完蛋啊。他扑过来拥抱我。

“Collins，你太好了。”Peter说，还亲了我一下。

嘴唇上微热的一瞬间，他就退开了。但这……这太过了！我们从来没吻过！如果——这——会不会太不像话？毕竟我给他钱，刚刚答应给他弄块金子。我们的关系会变得更复杂吗？而且——万一他只是觉得差不多是时候了，那该怎么办？ 

晚上余下的部分，我无比清醒地躺着，看光线在天花板上移动。阁楼里的小动物无休无止地吵闹。我猜它们在交配。我彻夜未眠，但是……我觉得不必再多吃一片药。所有人遇到这样的情况都会醒一夜。

何况Peter躺在我旁边。他的心跳和呼吸在老宅的嘈杂声里清晰地传来。

 

我在银行买了一百克实体黄金，还真的骗到银行经理给我寄了报价快递。不过，那也得一阵子才能到货。我继续写故事的结尾。就在今天，在星巴克里边，我完成了！

我忍不住小小欢呼了一声，结果得到三个白眼。真是有地方特色的门店。编辑很快回了邮件。我能感到她哭了，这让我觉得又内疚又温馨。之前那一阵子我太让她操心了。

接下来才是硬仗。修改、删减、调整，一系列枯燥的烦人杂事。但我猜自己能应付……我的状态还在。

我的好心情一直持续到晚上。我在亚马逊乱翻，想看看有什么新书。Peter忽然跑过来，把pad摔在我肚子上。

“这本你也没写完！”Peter大声说，好像我卑鄙地欺骗了他。我茫然地拿过pad，以为电子书文档出错了。可是没有，屏幕上就是最后一页。

“我写完了，结局就是这样。”我小心地坐直，把电脑和pad放到一边，“开放式结局。”

“结局不可能是‘开’的！”Peter抱起胳膊，居高临下地瞪着我，“而且你把仙灵写得很坏！”

我简直能看到那一连串感叹号。我捏着两眼间的鼻梁，想笑又不敢。

“总该有些仙灵不好。”我说。

“有些人也不好！”

又是一个感叹号当头砸下。Peter的表情越来越生气。

“你到底懂不懂这个故事？”他这样说。

我哑口无言，他说到症结所在了。平心而论，我不懂，而且也不喜欢这个结局。整个后半部有种软绵绵的意味，不如我期望的那么干脆有力。

“你说对了。”我说，坐直身体，示意他坐在我旁边，“这个故事确实不完全是我的……呃，算个家族传说。”

Peter脸上的气恼消散了，取而代之的也不是我期待的惊叹。我得说，他像是闻到火药味的狐狸。

“飞行员Michael……是真的？”Peter说。

我点点头。

“你竟然把真的人写进故事。”Peter低声感叹，“还给他安排了假的结局。Collins，你把真人写成假的，把假人写成真的。”

这是恭维吗？我权且当成是恭维吧。我再次拍拍身边的垫子，这回Peter坐下了。然后还朝我蹭过来。我揽住他的肩膀，Peter也没有躲开。

“我的姑奶奶亲眼见过里边的护士。她也多少认识Michael。”我说。

“真的结局是什么？”Peter问。看来他非要从我嘴里榨出个结局不可。

“他活下来了，并且被送到医院去。烧伤非常严重不过……他会继续活着。到此为止，和书里都一样。”我看看Peter，他坚定地看着我。于是我继续讲下去。

“我家里每一代都要选一个孩子献给山野仙灵。Michael是1938年献出的孩子，如果他没去参军的话。”Peter抖了一下，我抱紧他。多半是为安慰我自己。后半段从八岁就让我夜不能寐，夏天都不敢把脚趾伸出被单。

“他是个勇敢的人，换药时从不喊疼。对护士和护工总是非常和善。他们还以为Michael不会喊叫呢。但是有天夜里，他喊叫了。又惊慌又痛苦。他喊：‘为什么！’好像对着一个熟识的人。护工要砸门进去，但是房门反锁了，还有家具堵在门口。人们花了十几分钟才闯进病房。其余十一个伤员熟睡着，他们说自己什么也没听到。只有Michael的床空了，窗户大开。人们没找到他的尸体。

“医院认为他自杀了。虽然没有尸体这一点很奇怪。病房在五层，全身烧伤的病人跳下去，无论如何也走不了多远。军方考虑到家族名声和信仰方面的——总之，那时候人们特别看重这些。Michael在官方文件里重伤不治。大家都以为这就算了。他的军装都下葬了。”

我艰难地吞咽，为这里边暗示的东西颤抖不已。Peter轻轻碰了一下我的脸。我再也无法忍受了，攥住他的手，亲吻他的指尖。

“战后，有个护士找来——这里边没有浪漫的成分，她五十多岁，大女儿都生孩子了。她是个肯特郡农家出身的女人，按照传统，认为自己对照看过的死者有义务。真相的义务。

“那天她正好在配楼值夜班，正对着病房窗口。她亲眼看到有人跳下来，飘落在地。她是这样说的，我的姑奶奶也是这样告诉我的。飘落。她看清那是Michael，就想直接从值班室跳出去帮助他。因为，我刚才说过了，Michael是个讨人喜欢的病人。她的手已经扒在残存的窗框上了。这时，她说看见一个全身闪光，像是在空气里融化的人形出现。Michael这时还在喊叫。她是看到他挣扎的动作才意识到的，而不是听到了声音。Michael想抵挡，但是闪光的人形有爪子，伏在他身上撕扯，动作越来越快。他们两个都像毛线团似的缩小，不见了。护士在十几分钟之后才得知医院的乱子。她跑去查看，地上只有一大滩血和乱七八糟的组织残片。这些东西飞快渗进泥土，像是土地和植物拼命吞吃掉了。第二天，一点痕迹都不剩。我的姑奶奶当时才十四岁，她深深地记在脑袋里。哪怕当家的太奶奶命令佣人们决不许提起。还有证据。她也记得证据。护士送来一套清洗干净的病号服，还有Michael的狗牌。我的姑奶奶看见棉布和金属上边都有整齐的割痕。不是飞机残片那么粗糙的东西，也不可能是剃须刀、手术刀或军刀。……她说人间不可能有那么锋利的刃口。”

在伦敦，这个故事有成千上百种解释。家族精神病史、计划严密的自杀一类的。但是当下、眼前，在唉声叹气的老宅怀里，我只能对自己承认，Michael被找到了。德国空军也不能把他夺走。我也会被找到，或迟或早，毕竟这一代只剩下我了。

“我希望你的家人对护士足够客气。”Peter低声说。

我忍不住笑了，这是他会说的话。Peter没有受冒犯的反应。

“那时的人比现在讲究虚礼。他们给了护士一笔钱，还送她去火车站。她刚出门，太奶奶就把病号服和狗牌都烧了。烧铁片可真费劲，尤其是燃料限量供应的时候。”我打了个冷颤，忽然意识到，这些东西就是在楼下的厨房炉子里烧掉的。Peter抚摸我的头发，手掌在我的发梢里蹭出细微的声音。我喜欢把头发剪得很短，其他写书的说我像个大兵。他们懂什么？

“你还是在讲故事。你每说一个字都在心里编造下一个。”Peter说，“难怪你惹上它。”

好像有块冰顺着我的后背下滑。但是Peter抱住我的脖子，亲吻我的太阳穴。那很突然，但是感觉非常美妙。我决定放过刚才那句话。我也抱住他的腰，现在他跪坐着，体重都压在我身上。

“你也会喊叫吗？如果你看见……看见那样的事？”Peter说，声音闷闷的。我莫名觉得他在伤心。

“不一定。我可能吓得喊都喊不出来。”我想开个玩笑，发现效果正相反。Peter乐意的时候，他看起来会非常严肃。比如现在。他郑重地在我鼻尖上亲了一下，像个仪式。已经有了先例，这不会再让我惊恐万分了。虽然我的脸仍然一瞬间变得滚烫。

“你得尽快把金子给我，Collins。”

我会给他。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

现在想想，我早该发现不对。

我和Peter没再做别的。Peter不在乎亲密的举动，但是我仍然觉得别扭。毕竟我在付钱——我永远也放不下这个。我担心他其实不喜欢，我不想胁迫他。此外，我总忍不住想Peter白天在哪里，他有没有真心喜欢的人，他把钱花在什么地方。Peter从没跟我提到他的朋友，他们会主动问起吗？那时他要怎么回答？

不过，在夜里惊醒之后，我就不再关心这些问题了。我紧紧地抱住Peter，拼命要从寂静里听到声音。

房地产商仍然没给我回音。故事在编辑和我手里弹来弹去，趋近于成形。我满怀希望地算计着尾款和版税。

对了，我收到了金子。Peter在旁边看我把它从包装里拆出来，蓝眼睛快乐地闪光。我也觉得惊奇，我还是第一次拿着金子呢。那么一小块金属重得出乎意料。金块是圆角的长条形，除了银行钢印没有任何装饰。它的形状柔和，但是反光明亮锐利。这表示金块的表面非常平整。

Peter两手捧着金块，高兴得难以言说。他亲吻它，哦，我都要嫉妒了。

“你真的编了一长串故事！”Peter说。

我有没有提到他又吻了我？ 只要他能每天都这么高兴，我会每天给他买金子。

但是，我们的例行公事不一样了。有时我早上起来，Peter已经走了。有时他没去镇上找我，等我回到老宅，发现他已经在屋里。有一次他完全没发现我，我悄悄地走到后门口，看到他在花园里忙活，手里抓着一只活鼹鼠。我故意咳了一声，Peter赶快把鼹鼠埋回土坑，带着羞愧又紧张的表情跳起来。好像我逮住他翻钱包。整个晚上他都很小心。我不知道有什么可在乎的，他挖断了珍稀花卉的根茎吗？

我必须得承认，我更喜欢现在的生活。呃，不，我都没想到钱的事。确实是这样，现在我不必给他钱才能带他穿过芒草地了。不过我的重点是，他和我住在一起。他也分享这栋宅子。单单这念头本身，就让我觉得老宅没那么空了。我简直有点舍不得卖掉它。如果我能坚持不懈地自我欺骗，也许房地产商和税务局也会跟着忘掉这块地。哈哈。

如果新故事卖得好……我也养不起这么一栋宅子。除非房子像树林似的，能自己修缮自己。于是我干脆忘了下一部书的预付款，让新故事自然生长，反正总有一天它会成形。我买了一辆山地自行车，来对付多出来的空闲时间。镇子周围仍然保持着原始环境，我看见鹿一闪而过。

和别的东西。

我想这跟移动速度有关。我在林子里常常能从眼角看到某些东西。擦肩而过时不会让人觉得奇怪，但是随后再想起来……我觉得能把它们写进书里。不太像幻觉，或者错觉。我是说，到底什么样的潜意识能让我在接骨木树丛里看见一个皇家空军军官？

可真是吓死我了！我都尖叫了，差点从自行车上摔下来。有一瞬间，我觉得他严峻的蓝眼睛就在面前。自行车在凹凸不平的土路上摇晃，我能稳住车子简直是奇迹。好像另一只手忽然伸出来，抓住车把，才让我没有翻进草丛。

等我再抬起头，像故事里一样，他消失了。我看着树丛，只看见数种层次的绿和成片的小白花。绝不可能有任何天蓝色的东西。我大着胆子推车向前，他没有再出现。仔细想想，他看着并不凶悍。这还不算，我发现自己更懂得分辨本地人和游客。本地人扎扎实实的，但是游客在晃动。他们裹着一层油滑的膜似的，从景物里边挤过去。

我说明白了吗？没有？好吧。我想说的是，我变敏锐了，还能从道路里分辨出道路。呃，意思是发现了一些少有人走的近路，穿过树丛和森林，把镇子和附近的景点连接起来。有时候连到更远处。有自行车之后，这些小小的探险让我心情愉快。我在写书的那伙人常去的论坛里贴了几篇随笔，熟识的人祝贺我。他们绕着弯子暗示我“找回了自我”。真有趣，好像他们比我还了解我。

我发现自己正朝湖边走去。最后一批走这条路的人是猎狐狸的乡绅。我替他们向狐狸道歉。草叶在我的皮肤上留下长长的划痕，我不该穿短裤的。我膝盖以下除了驱蚊水什么都没有。

湖边有个游船码头，摆着一长条遮阳棚和掉了漆的白色铸铁桌椅，还有卖冷饮的推车。你猜怎么的？它们都在另一边。我只能舔舔嘴唇，看着湖面上的可乐商标倒影，控制住喝湖水的想法。

水边闷热难忍。我扛起自行车，一脚深一脚浅地朝那边走过去，用薄荷巧克力冰沙给自己鼓劲。随后，我宁可自己直接喝口满是蝌蚪的水，得霍乱死掉算了。

我看见了Peter。他不是自己待着，也没有跟那些朋友在一起。他对面坐的人让我觉得眼熟，是个电影明星或者摇滚乐歌手，他的青少年拥趸的狂热行为还上过新闻。要当那位先生的粉丝，我无论如何都超龄了。我敢说Peter也超龄了，任何能拿到驾照的人都该有这份理智！尤其是Peter，我一直觉得他在更沉着的那边，不管和哪个年龄段相比。但他现在专注地听明星先生讲话，两手托着脸颊，看他摆弄手机。我敢说那是最最新款的苹果。没准还是乔布斯亲自签了名的。我知道，我知道乔布斯已经回到什么遥远星球上去了，讣告只是个幌子！可是他真的那么有名，没准乔布斯在遗嘱里专门为他留了个签名外壳作为礼物。他们不光在学习使用电子产品，还像朋友似的说笑。

我所有的感情都变成酸溜溜的冷水，浸湿了直径一英里以内的空气。我奇怪Peter怎么没有闻到。对了，他正忙着呢。我脚下的泥土也变得酸软，我好像在沉下去。现在Peter见识到了真正的富有和名望，从伦敦来差不多算畅销的小说写手跟真正的明星比起来什么也不算。运气好的话，他会因为习惯多待一阵子，我会继续给他买东西，电脑、手机、定制球鞋……我都会给他，即便要清空账户。此后——他还是不会再理我了。

除了我，没人盯着他们。码头打工的中学生都没有。他们带着忍耐的表情拖木头踏板上边的污渍，拖布在他们脚边才转向。游客用宣传手册扇风，为要不要拼桌吵闹，可是没人坐到他们的桌上。也许他没我以为的那么有名气……这又算不得安慰。对冰沙的渴望当即消退了，我和自行车一起慢慢地走开，好像挨了一巴掌。

可我还是爱Peter。我甚至希望房地产商能尽快报价。在他离开之前，我有足够的本事让他更开心一点。气温日渐升高，今天最高温度有三十四度，体感温度都到了三十八，我猜柏油路面上能过四十。骑车到家——到老宅之后，水已经晒热了。最近我不再用仆人休息室的水管，而是找了个铁皮澡盆衬上黑塑料袋。从八点钟到下午两点，足够晒热满满一盆水。我直接在泉水旁边的脱光衣服，用折叠水桶舀水，从头顶冲下来。我踩着的石板都是热的。花丛里不断传来细小的声音，我猜是后腿非常有力的野兔。但野兔不见得会吃吃傻笑吧。

宅子里边荫凉依旧，我穿上长袖防晒衫，重新开始处理编辑返回的意见。在我意识到之前，天就黑了。我点了个披萨，送货员只送到镇子边上，我还得自己骑车去取。

Peter从后门进来。他本想吓我一跳，但是我已经看见他了。这让他有点失望。他从放凉的披萨里边抠出菠萝吃掉。这提醒我了，我该买点新鲜的热带水果。然后，Peter坐到我旁边，给我看他自己的pad。全新的，外边包着防水外壳。血涌进我的耳朵，我一时只能听见自己的心跳声。

“我会用这个了。”Peter高兴地给我展示他安装了kindle，还下载了我写过的每一本书。包括我私下最讨厌的一本，我为了赶工，蹩脚地模仿洛夫克拉夫特。封面设计也不好看。那本书就像在嘲笑着我似的。

“不错。”我尽量笑了笑，试图把注意力转回自己的工作上，“你在镇上买的？”

“一个朋友从爱丁堡带给我的。”Peter说。

我啪地一声合上电脑，力气可能有点大。

“对待电子产品要小心。屏幕很脆弱。”Peter就像在背诵产品说明书。哦，其实是那位明星先生的金口玉言吧。

“你真是学会了不少东西。”我本打算咬住舌头的，“他专门为你来的？多贴心啊。”

Peter脸上的表情让我觉得自己非常可耻。

“我们在另一边就认识了。他来人间称王四十年。”Peter用耳语似的声音说，“我本不该告诉你，Collins。”

我完全没办法理解……我是说，太疯狂了，对吧？我可没听说有个公主之类的正要跟明星结婚。但是在意识深处，我又觉得宽慰。我隐隐相信了，甚至觉得合情合理。“没错，Collins，我厌倦你了”之外的任何解释，我都能接受。这让我恨透了自己。我开始朝Peter嚷嚷。我猜想后来的事都算我活该，可真听到他那么说，够让人伤心的。

Peter说：“我真后悔亲吻你！你本就不该看见的！”

我吸进来的空气像是冬天，我整个胸腔都冻结了。Peter气坏了，他转身离开，这回走正门。他的背景消失在夜色里。声音和光线也被他带走了。绝对是世界上最失败的离婚官司。

我吃了晚上的药。更多坏消息：药片所余不多。等药物起效的半个小时完全是折磨，我呆坐在气垫上，满脑子想的是这儿本该有两个人。大宅响得更小心，它该不会也被吓着了吧？花园和芒草地窸窸窣窣，月亮升到天顶。Peter没有关正门，我也不想关。那让我觉得斩断了他留下的痕迹，Peter就永远不会再回来了。芒草地在月光下银光粼粼，正厅再次充满舞动的光斑。我逐渐感到困倦、麻木，但是思维仍然翻腾不休。我命令自己躺平，盯着天花板。总有块肌肉拒绝放松下来，不让我入睡，我又找不着它。我不断翻身，气垫和大理石磨得吱吱响。

然后我听见长长的、不间断的——

寂静。

它回来了！

我手忙脚乱地去开药瓶，但是我太长时间没有留意过它，已疏于应付。而且我太害怕了，颤抖得厉害。小药片洒了一地，还被我踩碎了。我能听到树林先沉默，随后是芒草地、花园。它在盘旋，所过之处，吵闹的小生灵全都闭嘴了。大宅里还有些东西出声，像是憋着劲儿跟它作对似的。但是它们绝对支撑不了。

我的胸口再次感到压力，我强撑着从大理石砖缝抠出还算完整的药片。没了外边的缓释膜，药片苦得可怕。我忍不住干呕——见鬼的，这是副作用之一。我正试着找一片完整的药，来不及了，它朝我过来了。好像有个无形的纸牌屋坍塌在我身上。

寂静在我脑子里回荡，从内向外敲打颅骨，它在庆祝。我想尖叫，可是不敢出声。我眼看着汗水从鼻尖滴到地上，可又觉得冷，连同内脏都在发抖。散落的纸牌变成纸浆，我能看见无形的灰色，感觉到它从皮肤渗进来。我还能呼吸，是吧？它会不会把空气也挤出去？我马上要尖叫了，就下一秒。

尖锐的疼痛穿透了我。和它截然相反的力量，那么锋利，连灰色的纸浆都给切开了。我面朝自己的影子，真的看见一根明亮的银丝从中切过，我的影子给划成两半。月亮在移动，月亮已升到天顶。光线搭成一个图形，我正在其中。

太疼了，我忍不了了。我马上就要尖叫。我都能闻到它沉闷的味道。

我栽倒，幸亏及时撑住地面才没有折断鼻梁。我重新听到声音，这回可不是小老鼠。我艰难地转身，看见，哦，老天啊，老天啊，是Peter。

Peter有尖牙和锋利的爪子。我庆幸如此，因为他正在和某样东西撕扯。我敢说那是它！汗水流进我的眼睛，我一阵一阵眩晕。我仍然能看清它是灰色又是彩色的，就像伦敦的泥水坑蒙着一层油。它有时显出棱角和边缘，那是Peter在溃烂的外皮上划出的口子。Peter的蓝眼睛在盛怒之下闪着金属色的光，他最终一口咬住了它的喉咙。如果寂静有喉咙。

它挣扎得更厉害，我看见无色的血流出来。地板的颜色被吞掉了，褪色了。Peter正咬着它，可不能把血喝进去！我挣扎起来，漫无目的地扑过去，想把Peter拽开。我抓到了一块热乎乎的金属。

Peter已经把它钉在地上，他们僵持。我举起手里的金属，盯着被他的牙齿和尖爪勾勒出的空挡。它不存在，但是我仍能看见。我觉得有件事情必须做。但我和真正地知道之间有一层闪着微光的薄膜，我该头也不回地逃走，否则就要懂得一些从前不知道的东西。另一种发疯，我透过微光看见另一边。

我该死地犹豫了。这时它挣扎得更剧烈。我看见Peter也在流血，有些血迹是灰色的。

我找准位置，狠狠地切下去。

寂静垮塌了。声音泄露进去，它的形状扭曲皱缩，最终消失于无。但是我不觉得高兴，更深的恐惧坠着我的心。我从头顶扒下T恤，擦Peter的嘴，哄他吐出来。但他只是倦怠地推开我。从他嘴上擦下来的东西让我的衣服都褪色了。他看上去很苍白。

我看看手里的金属，那就是我给他的小金块。上边缠绕着我的谎言和承诺，因此它能打开我的属地。我把金块塞回Peter手里，他对我疲惫地笑笑。

“你在发抖。”我低声说。Peter皱起眉头，我的声音对他来说似乎过于刺激了。他蜷起身子，膝盖顶住胸口。哦，这非常、非常糟糕。

“让我一个人待会儿，好吗？”Peter说。他看了一眼金子，扔到一边，“我很累。见鬼，我没法喘气。”

Peter在闪动。帽衫和牛仔裤底下闪动着家织布格纹衬衫、及膝盖的短裤和结实的软底皮鞋。宽腰带把衬衫下摆束紧，腰带上挂着零零落落的环扣，其中一个松脱了，我就是从那上边扯掉了钥匙。帽衫的颜色像广告那么刺眼，在其下的颜色变得暗淡。Peter正在变空。

“我们得回到正厅中间。”我说。我忽然明白了为什么有两种颜色的楼梯，为什么一条朝着前门，一条朝后门。真相和假象。“知道”流进我的脑子，感觉像被瀑布轰击。我在里边找到自己正需要的一根小树枝，紧紧抓在手里。

“别碰我！”Peter烦躁地推开我，冲我喊叫，“让我安静一会儿！”

我试着让他站起来，但他拒绝移动。他的呼吸声越来越浅。仙灵没有假象，如果真实褪色了，他们不会和我一样生病吃药，他们会直接消失。

我抓住Peter的脚踝，硬把他拖到玻璃天顶底下。他明白将要发生什么，蓝眼睛瞪大了。很好，还来得及。

“别，Collins。你是最后一个，唯一一个。”Peter哀求，他套在最外边的衣服像要断电的霓虹灯一样闪动。

我分开他的膝盖，跪在他腿间。

“我向你献祭。”我这样说。

我亲吻他，让他在人间睁开眼睛。

 

后来，唔，你大概能猜到。毕竟这是个非常古老的仪式，而且涉及了生命啊什么的。如果你看了太多逻辑严密的奇幻电影，我得告诉你钥匙没有用在里边。摆在舞台上的枪也可以不响。这取决于作者……

好吧，如果你非要问的话。

性。

满意了？

Peter说我不该害羞的，欢乐没有可羞耻的部分。可我还是个新手嘛！

我指古老仪式，不是技术层面。我确信自己让他很愉快。毕竟他重拾生命了，这可不是随随便便能假装出来的。不过我们这一代有些新的改动。呃，他提醒过我，可是那会儿我太着急了。没有想到这一层。我是最后一个继承人，这一代唯一一个。Peter没得挑……他说“就算有一打继承人，我也会挑中你”。他真是这么说的！

我只是很高兴他能这样说。有机会的话我就想重复一遍。至于改动，因为我是唯一一个，所以真实的家宅和虚假的家宅都归我所有。幸亏老宅长势良好，否则我真不知道该怎么办！在一代又一代的主人努力下，它稳定地朝仙境扎根。桦木已经长出了眼睛，向阳面都出芽了。橡木饰板还在生根，得给它们一点时间。我自己也需要一点时间，学会料理两栋重合的宅子，什么时候让它真一点，什么时候假一点。幸好之前——呃，更之前的主人们伪装得很精细。

也很吓人就是了。我是说，度假酒店实在不是个好主意，但那个陷阱过于血腥了一点。Peter说那是为了避开有盔甲的罗马人。老天，我还以为这类自闭恶习打从维多利亚时代才开始的。

Peter更懂宅子的事。很正常，他在真的那一栋里长大。何况他还有钥匙呢。在正式献祭之前他已经在驱使我的牲畜和庄稼……倒不是我介意。Peter更介意。他很重视权利归属，提到一连串现在他可以做的事，比如随意熄灭灶火等等。他说得太快了，我没跟上。不过听起来对用电安全有好处。

一团忙乱中，我的书还在挣扎成形。编辑说出版社计划精装版。那有点过了，对吧？只是另一本吓人故事。Peter提到吸引更多读者的办法，比我的故事还吓人。要是真能弄到一条全身白毛的黑狗，我宁可养在花园里供Peter驱使，也不想为了多一点收入那样折磨它。何况我不需要太多钱。五朔节和万圣节，夏至和冬至，我仍然要供奉给Peter钱和金子。他也不需要太多，关键的是又真又假，就像我的故事。

故事！老天爷！Peter提到了故事。作为来自人间的一方，我有自己的责任。就像另一边保护老宅和田地的界限，我得做只有我才胜任的工作，比如骗到钱和金子，此外要给Peter 提供娱乐。

……他提起的时候，我可是想了很多。非常多。不过事实上的意思只是我得给他和节日聚会上的访客讲故事。

夏至比我以为的更近。我得准备好。这相当轻易，我脑子里塞满了故事。我揣在口袋里许久的哪一个已经成形，只要找到一个头，自然就会生长出身子和尾巴。

我打算这样开头：

我们期待着夏至到来。

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两个凯尔特神话背景信息：  
> 常常被仙灵偷走的人有：俊秀的儿童、少女、新娘、卓绝的勇士、吟游诗人。  
> 古时的英雄其实没有死去，他们被仙灵小径引到另一边，游猎作乐。等银质马蹄铁磨得像猫耳朵那么薄，他们就回到人间，再度称王——真的王冠。


End file.
